Crossing Boundary Lines - One shots
by marie-moxley-ambrose
Summary: Consists of one-shots for after my story Crossing Boundary Lines. Starts with two years later. You don't have to read crossing boundary lines but I suggest you do.


**Just a small one-shot. This has been a long time coming. I'm sorry I didn't follow through with the sequel. I really tried but nothing was coming to me. I hope this makes up for it. If you haven't read Crossing Boundary Lines you might want to first, but you don't have to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crossing Boundary Lines - Two Years Later<strong>

Jax smiled as he sat at a table with Opie and Chibs watching his new wife dance with Donna. He was proud at how far she had come in the two years since her kidnapping and the loss of their baby. She still had the occasional nightmare but Jax was always there to comfort her.

Within the two years a lot had happened for the couple. Lacey had found her father Sam, hadn't died by the hands of the person she'd been told had killed him. After finding a box of letters, she learned of Sam's discomfort when it came to the Sons of Anarchy. He wrote about not knowing who to trust, how he feared for his safety and how the club was becoming more than it was supposed to.

There was one letter addressed to her, warning her of the dangers the club would bring and it was best if she didn't get involved. It started with him apologizing for not being able to see her grow and that his death would be at the hands of someone in the club. Lacey had a gut feeling it was Clay but she kept it to herself knowing what could happen if she made the accusations without any proof and so far she had none.

Eight months after Jax's proposal and five months away from the wedding, Lacey found out she was pregnant again. At first she was unsure what to do but Jax reassured her everything would be fine. Nothing was going to happen like last time.

They postponed their wedding until after their baby was born. They already had most of the planning done by the time she found out she was pregnant and the last few details could be decided after baby was born. Jax didn't want her having the unnecessary stress when she had a higher risk of miscarriage after the last one.

Six months after finding out they were expecting a baby little Indiana May Teller was born. With golden blonde locks and big blue eyes, she was the splitting image of her father. Indiana soon proved that she had her mother's stubbornness.

Now here they were as husband and wife. He quickly glanced at his mom who was keeping Indiana occupied with cake. The 10 month old baby looked like she was having a ball, covered in frosting. He was glad she was grandma's responsibility for the night.

He looked back at Lacey, smiling when he saw his crow through the cream colored sheer material that covered her back. She looked beautiful in her simple but elegant looking white dress that came to above her knee. The top part was tight but it flowed loosely around the lower part of her body starting at her waist.

Jax hadn't noticed the song had changed until he saw Lacey walking over to him. When she reached him, he took her hand pulling her onto his lap and kissed the side of her neck. "Our daughter looks like she's having fun."

Lacey looked over at Gemma and Indiana and laughed. "Grandma Gemma looks like she'll have even more fun cleaning her up."

"She did offer to take her for the night." Jax smiled. "She might not again after tonight."

"If she wants another grandbaby she will." She kidded making him laugh.

"You want more kids?"

She nodded. "One day."

"Just let me know when, and we can talk about."

Lacey smiled and gave him a quick kiss before standing up, holding her hands out to him. "Right now, I think it's time my man had a dance with his old lady."

He returned her smile taking her hands. He stood up and let her lead him onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they started to sway to the soft rock ballad playing in the background. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him.

"I love you," she said looking up at him through her mascara covered eyelashes.

"I love you too, baby." He said as he tilted his head to brush his lips against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>I might write more Lacey and Jax one-shots in the future when I feel the need to. What do you think?<strong>


End file.
